hoshcoffandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hoshcof/Portal theory part 2 script
Hello Potatoes and welcome to Hoshcof's Facts and Theories! This is the second part of my Portal theories, so if you missed it, click the screen now or if you're on a mobile device, the link is in the description. Please refrain from commenting until you are done watching the video. Thank you. Okay, so last time we talked about when the Portal games take place on the Half-Life timeline, Chell's Biological Parents, and analyzed Cara Mia Addio. Now, I will continue by talking about who adopted Chell, and what may be on the Borealis. If Cave Johnson and Caroline are the biological parents of Chell, then which of the two ways I listed previously could she become an orphan? They either didn't want her, or they both died. Technically speaking, Cave Johnson and Caroline are dead. HOWEVER, what if they gave Chell away before they died? Aperture was going under, work was stressful, Cave and Caroline couldn't afford or maybe didn't have enough time to raise Chell. Either way, whoever adopted Chell had to have worked at Aperture. Why? Because the text on Chell's Potato Battery reads "Daddy says that Mr. Johnson got very mad and will probably fire whoever ordered all the potatoes," therefore, Chell was given away before Cave died, and Caroline was already in GLaDOS, because the projects are presented on Bring-Your-Daughter-To-Work-Day, the day GLaDOS was activated. So Caroline was already "dead" when Chell was given away. So Chell had to have been born BEFORE Caroline was put into GLaDOS. This is where my job gets stressful and hard. GLaDOS had been activated multiple times before Bring-Your-Daughter-To-Work-Day, but only for a couple of very brief seconds before the Scientists shut her down because GLaDOS kept on attempting to activate the Neurotoxin. They built the Morality Core to fix this, but it didn't work. However, the Scientists didn't know that it wouldn't work and were very confident that it would. First mistake in Science: Never assume anything. They never tested the Morality Core's affect on GLaDOS' A.I. before Bring-Your-Daughter-To-Work-Day, thinking that it would be fine. Second mistake in Science: Testing something lethal for the first time without proper safety procedures. So when they flipped the "ON" switch for GLaDOS during Bring-Your-Daughter-To-Work-Day, they didn't shut her down, and she flooded the facility with Neurotoxin, killing everyone but Doug Rattman, who managed to escape GLaDOS' vision by hiding in the walls. Literally. Back to Chell, though. Work was probably too stressful or Cave couldn't afford or have enough time to raise Chell on his own, and gave her away to an Aperture employee, probably forcefully. Who? #1 Suspect is none other than Doug Rattman! What evidence do I have besides him being the only other living Human in the game? Doug cares for Chell in a way that is more than just because she is his hope for survival. He almost sacrifices himself just to save Chell's life. He risks his life multiple times, in fact, to help Chell. In the Portal 2 comic "Lab Rat", after Chell has defeated GLaDOS, Rattman gets onto the surface. He is finally free. But then he sees the Party Escort Bot dragging Chell back in, and decides to go back into Aperture. No one in their right mind would go back into that place unless it was for a loved one. I mean, he WAS insane, but this is something that not even a person who was high on Acid would do while DRINKING. Also, before any of you idiots in the comments start saying "CHELL CAN'T TALK!" and all that, SHUT UP. Seriously. Know your facts before commenting. Valve has stated that Chell PROBABLY can speak, but is too aggravated with the situation that she choses not to. Even though GLaDOS calls her a "Dangerous, mute, lunatic," this was probably because of the fact that she has never heard Chell speak, and was just assuming. Back to Rattman. In Portal 1, one of the Rat Dens has pictures of multiple people with a Companion Cube placed over there heads. Why would Rattman do this? Sorry to disappoint, Potatoes, but I'm going to have to use Game Theory's theory about the Companion Cubes. Sorry, but I have to agree. Game Theory says that all the bodies of the dead scientists are put into the cubes, because GLaDOS didn't have a place for all of them, and the photos of people with the cubes for heads are people who have been shoved into a cube. This is supported by the fact that Rattman carries a Companion Cube around with him and has conversations with it, due to his schizophrenia, and is most likely the cube that one of Rattman's friends was put into. Okay, back to MY theories. So, what is so important or valuable on the Borealis that Black Mesa would steal it from Aperture, and then the Combine would steal it from Black Mesa? Well, lots of things could be on it. This is Aperture-made, remember? The following is from the Half-Life wiki: "According to Isaac Kleiner, Aperture was working on a promising project, but in their rush to beat Black Mesa for funding, they neglected ordinary safety rules and the ship simply disappeared with parts of its drydock, which earned it a legendary stature. It is assumed that the Borealis contained an immensely powerful and dangerous secret, most likely involving portals and teleportation on a larger scale than that of a handheld portal device, which is likely the reason the Combine are searching for it as they could possibly connect back to Combine Overworld and flood the planet with their large and powerful armies." So maybe a larger Portal device? One that could shoot a Portal big enough to fit, oh, I don't know, an entire boat? It does say that "the ship simply disappeared with parts of its drydock," but, hey, who knows? The blueprints say that there is an Emancipation Grid on board, which for all of you Portal Noobs is that blue liquidy looking thing that erases your Portals. Well, we won't know until Half-Life 2: Episode 3 is released, if it ever is. This has been me, Hoshcof! Thank you for watching! I hope that you have enjoyed! What game should I tell my theories about next? Skyrim's God Talos and his similarities with Greek Myth or Why the Bob-omb King from Super Mario 64 has arms? Let me know in the comments! Support GLaDOS by becoming a Potato and Subscribing! PEACE! Category:Blog posts Category:Blogs